1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device that utilizes a plurality of reels in close relative proximity.
2. Description of Related Art
Reel-type gaining devices have been used in gaming for more than one hundred years. Traditional reel-type gaming devices have three mechanical reels that rotate around a common horizontal axis. A reel strip is attached around the circumference of each reel and the reel strips display a plurality of symbols. During normal operation, the reels are spun and stopped to display an outcome of the game. As each reel comes to a stop, a symbol on the perimeter of each reel strip is displayed on the front of the gaming device. Some gaming devices indicate a winning outcome by aligning pre-determined symbols on one or more pre-determined pay lines.
Players of gaming devices typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. Gaming devices that are more interesting, generate more player excitement and in turn are played longer resulting in more revenue for the game operator. For this purpose, gaming devices of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, shapes, sound effects, and scoring systems. Some gaming devices have multiple pay lines such as additional horizontal pay lines, diagonal pay lines, and even V-shaped pay lines. The number of reels has increased beyond the basic three reel gaming devices. There are now slot machines with four reels, five reels, and even ten reels.
Gaming devices that display a plurality of partial or fragmented images have also been developed. When predetermined partial images are aligned, the partial images form a single image. Such a gaming device and method is described in co-pending patent application titled Image Alignment Gaming Device and Method, filed on Jun. 27, 2001, with application Ser. No. 09/894,197. In this type of gaming device, it is desirable to position reels closely together so that a player can easily form a whole image when two or more partial images are aligned. If there is a large gap between the reels, the player will have more difficulty forming a whole image from the partial images.
However, the prior art has failed to provide reel displays that have relatively small gaps or spaces between the reels. One of the reasons the reels are relatively far apart is that each reel is supported on one side by a chassis and space must be provided between the reels to accommodate the chassis. An example of such prior art gaming devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,055 issued to Hagiwara.
Thus, a current unmet need exists for a reel mechanism that minimizes the space between the reels. It is also desired that the reel mechanisms use presently available components. A current unmet need also exists for a method of altering existing gaming devices to produce contiguous indicia on their displays.
1. Advantages of the Invention
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a reel mechanism that positions reel assemblies close together.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a reel mechanism utilizing presently available components.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a reel mechanism that produces contiguous indicia on the displays of gaming devices.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method for altering existing gaming devices to produce contiguous indicia on the displays of gaming devices without requiring significant redesigning and tooling.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows plurality of reel assemblies to be used to display a whole image from a plurality of partial images.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows a new class of designs to be displayed on the displays of gaming devices.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is interesting to a player and results in longer playing time.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is readily distinguishable from conventional slot machines.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a reel mechanism for use with a gaming system that includes at least one support member and at least a first and second reel assembly attached to the support member. Each reel assembly comprises at least one chassis attached to the support member and at least one reel rotatably attached to the chassis. The reel includes a first side and a second side. The first side is attached to the chassis. The first and second reel assemblies are positioned side-by-side on the support member. The second side of the reel of the first reel assembly being positioned proximate to the second side of the reel of the second reel assembly.
The present invention further comprises a reel mechanism for use with a gaming system that includes at least one support member, at least a first chassis and a second chassis attached on the support member, and at least a first reel and a second reel. Each reel comprises a fastening side and a non-fastening side. Each side includes a circumferential edge. The fastening side of the first reel is rotatably attached to the first chassis. The fastening side of the second reel is rotatably attached to the second chassis. The second chassis is supported at an angle relative to the first chassis thereby causing a portion of the circumferential edge of the non-fastening side of the second reel to be proximate to a portion of the circumferential edge of the fastening side of the first reel.
The present invention also comprises a method of producing contiguous indicia on a gaming device. The method comprises the steps of providing at least a first and second reel assembly. Each reel assembly comprises at least one chassis and at least one reel rotatably attached to the chassis. The reel comprises a first and a second side. The first is attached to the chassis. The method further comprises the steps of positioning the first and second reel assemblies. The second side of the first reel assembly is positioned adjacent the second side of the second reel assembly. Indicia on the reels of the first and second reel assemblies are then displayed.
The present invention comprises another method of producing contiguous indicia on a gaming device. The method comprises the steps of providing at least a first chassis and a second chassis, providing at least a first providing at least a first reel and a second reel. Each reel comprises a fastening side and a non-fastening side. Each side of the reel has a circumferential edge. The method further includes the steps of attaching the fastening side of first reel to the first chassis and the fastening side of the second reel to the second chassis and positioning the non-fastening side of the second reel at an angle relative to the fastening side of the first reel causing the circumferential edge of the non-fastening side of the second reel to be proximate to the circumferential edge of the fastening side of the first reel.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.